five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy's: Visions of the Past
NOTE: Grab some popcorn, this is a long page! Freddy's: Visions of the Past is a FNaF fan game made by FazbearFreak. Story Many of them, one of you. Freddy Fazbear and his friends have returned, and now, time can't save you. You will be forced to face your fears head-on, as you try to ward off the animatronics until you achieve a goal, which changes throughout each night. Each night will feature a new animatronic, and with it, new challenges. However, there are more than five nights this time. WAY more. Nights Night 1 (Psycho Freddy) On Night 1, you play Hide and Seek in the FNaF 2 location. There are three phases to the night: Phase One: Hide Phase One lasts for 30 seconds. During this time, Psycho Freddy will not be active. The player should find a good hiding spot within the map before Phase One ends. Phase Two: Seek When Phase Two begins, Psycho Freddy will say "Ready or not, here I come!" He will then become active. The player will then have to stay out of Psycho Freddy's sight until Phase Two ends (five real world minutes). They may have to change hiding spots in order to avoid being caught by Psycho Freddy. Throughout the night, Psycho Freddy will occasionally say some of these lines: * "Hmmm... where could he be?" * "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" * "Oh, Mike... come out to play!" * "You're good at this!" * "Where are you?" Phase Three: Escape After Phase Two ends, the exit of the pizzeria will open up as the 6 AM chime plays. The player will then have to get to the exit without being caught by Psycho Freddy, who will still be active. Night 2 (Psycho Bonnie) Night 2 is another Hide and Seek game in the FNaF 2 location. However, this time, the player is the one searching for Psycho Bonnie. Psycho Bonnie will occasionally try to sneak up behind the player. To avoid being attacked, the player must shine their flashlight on him. Psycho Bonnie will try to hide around the map in order to get the player by surprise. Psycho Bonnie will occasionally giggle, revealing his location. After the player has survived for five minutes, the night will end. Night 3 (Psycho Chica and Cupcake) Night 3 is very similar to the game 123 Slaughter Me Street. The player walks down a hallway, while Psycho Chica tries to attack them from the front. The Psycho Cupcake will also try to attack the player from the sides. The player is armed with a baseball bat which they can use to whack Psycho Chica or the Psycho Cupcake away. However, it has a two-second cooldown between uses. The night ends when the player reaches the end of the hallway. Night 4 (Psycho Foxy) On Night 4, there will be two Psycho Foxys roaming around the FNaF 2 location. However, one of them is real, and the other is a hallucination. The fake Psycho Foxy has white eyes, while the real one has red eyes. Other than that, Night 4 is identical to Night 1. However, if the player gets caught by the fake Psycho Foxy, they will be slowed down for a short time instead of dying. Also, Psycho Freddy is not active. Night 5 (Psycho Golden Freddy) This night is a combination of Night 2 from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Fun With Plushtrap from FNaF 4. While Psycho Golden Freddy is trying to approach the player (taking the role of Plushtrap), the player themselves must reboot the power supply up to 100% with a monitor. The night ends when the power reaches 100%. Night 6 (Psycho Toy Freddy) This night involves the player playing "Simon" with Psycho Toy Freddy. Each round, Psycho Toy Freddy's eyes will flash a different sequence of colors. The player then has to replicate the sequence on their control panel within five seconds. If they cannot do this, Psycho Toy Freddy will attack. If the player finishes a sequence, but gets a color wrong, an additional round must be played. Meanwhile, a counter can be seen. It starts at 20, and increases by 1 every time a sequence is failed. It decreases by one when a sequence is completed. When the counter hits 0, the player completes the night. Night 7 (Psycho Toy Bonnie) During this night, the player will play a maze game on a monitor. Once the maze is completed, the player beats the night. However, the player will have to put the monitor down and check to see if Psycho Toy Bonnie is nearby. If he is, the player will have to scare him off with the flashlight. If they do not do this, Psycho Toy Bonnie will attack. Night 8 (Psycho Toy Chica) The player is roaming around a factory. They are tasked with collecting five cupcakes and returning them to the spawn area. However, the player can only hold one cupcake at a time. Meanwhile, Psycho Toy Chica will roam around the factory and try to kill the player. They can scare her off with a flashlight which has limited power. Once the fifth cupcake is returned to the spawn area, the player completes the night. Night 9 (Psycho Mangle) The player is tasked with putting together an endoskeleton. Once it's assembled, the player beats the night. However, Psycho Mangle will attempt to enter the player's room through three doorways. The player can shut the doors to keep Psycho Mangle out, but they have limited power. Night 10 (Psycho BB) During this night, the player is stuck in a springlock suit. They must rewind the springlocks in order to survive. Once the player survives five minutes, the night ends. However, at the same time, Psycho BB will occasionally walk by the player. The player must stop winding the springlocks until he leaves. If not, Psycho BB will attack. Night 11 (Psycho Springtrap) The night is very similar to The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition. The player must find five pipes within Fazbear's Fright and destroy them. Meanwhile, Psycho Springtrap will try to hunt the player down. The player has a monitor they can use to track Psycho Springtrap. However, it doesn't update automatically, so the player will have to reboot it in order to update Psycho Springtrap's location. The Phantoms from FNaF 3 will also appear occasionally. If the player stares at them for too long, they will jumpscare them, disabling the monitor for about fifteen seconds. After the player destroys all five pipes, they will have fifteen seconds to escape Fazbear's Fright through the CAM 01 exit to beat the night. If they do not, they will die and be forced to replay the night. Night 12 (Psycho Plushtrap) This night is very similar to Fun With Plushtrap. The night takes place in a room with three separate hallways. Each hallway has its own Psycho Plushtrap. The player will be tasked with making sure all three Psycho Plushtraps are on their respective X at the same time. The player has a flashlight they can use to slow down the Psycho Plushtraps, and an audio device they can use to lure them back. If all three Psycho Plushtraps are on their respective X within two minutes, the player beats the night. If either the player takes more than two minutes or a Psycho Plushtrap gets too close to the player, they will be jumpscared and forced to replay the night. Night 13 (Psycho Baby and Psycho Bidybabs) The night takes place in a pizzeria setting, possibly Circus Baby's Pizza World. The player will be able to control Psycho Baby via the camera system, which only shows the stage and dining area. They can play audio at a table to encourage Psycho Baby to go there. If the player lets Psycho Baby get into the office, they will be killed and forced to replay the night. Meanwhile, the player has to deal with three Psycho Bidybabs. They will try to gather on the office desk while the monitor is up. When the monitor is put down, the Psycho Bidybabs will leave. If the player lets all three Bidybabs get on the table, they will jumpscare the player. Once the player survives four minutes, the night is complete. Night 14 (Psycho Ballora and Psycho Minireenas) The player will be tasked with getting to the end of a hallway while Psycho Ballora is moving around the room. When Psycho Ballora appears, the player must stop moving in order to avoid a jumpscare. Meanwhile, the player must use a flashlight to scare off the Psycho Minireenas that will try to kill the player. If the flashlight is used while Psycho Ballora is nearby, she will jumpscare the player. The night ends when the player gets to the end of the hallway. Night 15 (Psycho Ennard) This night is extremely similar to the first FNaF. All of the animatronics (except Golden Freddy) will be active. Psycho Ennard will also be active, and can "possess" the other animatronics, making them faster. At 4 AM, Psycho Ennard will start moving on his own, and will try to attack the player from either of the doors. The player beats the night once they reach 6 AM. Night 16 (Psycho Endoskeletons) Night 16 is very similar to FNaF 4. The player will have to deal with four endoskeletons: # Nightmare Endo and Endoplushes (taking the place of Nightmare Freddy and Freddles) # Endo 01 (taking the place of Nightmare Bonnie) # Endo 02 (taking the place of Nightmare Chica) # Springlock Endo (taking the place of Nightmare Foxy) While Endo 01 and 02 will be active starting at 12 AM, the Nightmare Endo will only become active at 1 AM, and the Springlock Endo will only become active at 2 AM. The night ends when the player reaches 6 AM. Night 17 (Psycho Spring Bonnie) Night 17 is a combination of Night 1's gameplay, Night 11's gameplay and Night 13's gameplay. The player will roam around a pizzeria location with Psycho Spring Bonnie looking for them. While hunting the player, he will occasionally say one of the following messages: * "Where's that kid at?" * Come out, come out, wherever you are!" * "You can't hide forever!" * "Come to William..." * "Heh heh... so cute when kids try to run." The player has an audio device they can play to distract Psycho Spring Bonnie, very similar to Psycho Springtrap. However, unlike Psycho Springtrap, Psycho Spring Bonnie will ignore the audio sometimes. The night ends when the player survives five minutes. Night 18 (Psycho Fredbear) Night 18's gameplay is a combination of Night 5 and Night 16. The player will have a monitor in their bedroom that they must use to get a counter to reach 100. Meanwhile, Psycho Fredbear will try to enter the bedroom, acting as Nightmare Fredbear. The night ends when the player reaches 100. Night 19 (Psycho Puppet) The night functions very similarly to Fun With Plushtrap, but with some twists. Psycho Puppet acts as Plushtrap. However, there is no X that the player has to get him on in order to win. The player simply has to keep the Psycho Puppet from getting out of his music box. The player will occasionally hear footsteps coming from either side of the room. The player has to turn to either the left or the right and shut the door until the player hears footsteps again. If the player does not do this, one of the Psycho animatronics will attack. Either Psycho Bonnie or Psycho Foxy will attack if the player didn't shut the left door in time, and either Psycho Freddy or Psycho Chica will attack if the player didn't shut the right door in time. The night ends when the player survives four minutes. Night 20 (The One) Night 20 combines the gameplay of FNaF 4 and FNaF 2. The player will have to close doors in order to keep both Psycho Puppet and Psycho Fredbear out of the room. At the same time, The One will try to activate the Scooper. The player needs to reset the Scooper's countdown (25 at max) in order to survive. The night is complete when the player reaches 6 AM. The player will also receive a star on the title screen. Achievements Trivia * There might be non-canon DLC nights. Category:Games Category:Work in progress